How to Trick a Wish
by dora0chan
Summary: Kyoko's life skips when the world switches its beat.
1. Memory

The day was ordinary. It was neither too dark nor too bright, the color which seemed to prevail couldn't be identified, but it made you look up. Wether you saw something was entirely up to you.

„Morning, Mongami-san." It felt good to be greeted like that. I wouldn't say it made me feel important, rather, it forced me to exist even when I didn't want to.

„Morning, Takumi-san." It felt nice to greet back as well, although I was certain that wasn't enough to show my true gratitude to them.

Yes, I enjoyed all of their greetings, all but one.

„Good morning, Mogami-san. Late again?"

All but that that angelic smile which could only be worn by the devil.

Filled with hate and disapproval.

That's how I saw it, and I could be all but wrong.

„I'm not. It must be your watch that's outrunning time, Tsuruga-san." I said and turned around, eager to leave as soon as possible. There was something in his presence which bothered me even more than his so called angelic personality. I saw nothing of it, not even a glimpse.

I wondered where the others found them. His white wings, I mean.

„Kyoko, you're late."

„Eh?" And what I hated even more than him was the fact that he was always right. „But my watch-„

„Is late as well." Moko finished and frowned. I dropped my bag and started fishing things out of it, not really sure of what I need exactly.

I could hear Moko sigh, and then the sound of door closing, disturbing the particles of silence in the room.

When I finished with my bag and almost all of its previous contents was everywhere but in it, I got up and went to my locker, wishing to change as soon as possible.

I got the locker and opened it, feeling a tad dizzy.

„Kyoko." I heard someone call me gently. The voice was familiar, faintly.

The dizziness turned into numbness and soon I closed my eyes and found myself surrounded by warmth. It was a strange feeling, I haven't experienced it before. Strange everlasting warmth. That sort of feeling.

„Kyoko." I heard the voice again, it was liquid, so warm and loving. It was almost as if it wasn't my name that it was calling.

„Mmmm?" I barely got a few letters out of me. The light was strong, it hurt my eyes. Although I didn't mind.

„Kyoko, dear, we have to go to work."

„No, I don't want to. It's warm here." I said and grabbed something that reminded me of a pillow, but it was too soft for a pillow. The smell of freshly washed sheets overwhelmed me. I felt so protected.

The fact that I had no idea where I was or who was waking me up was dismissed. The warmth spread through my body. It felt so nice.

„You want to stay?"

„Mmmmm."

It was pretty unexpected, but it was not because I didn't know what to say that I couldn't speak anymore, it was because against my lips lie another pair laid.

„I wish we could." The voice added.

I opened my eyes.

A pair of eyes returned the look, eyes I've seen before, hateful eyes I loved to avoid if I could.

Yes, you guessed.

At me, from above, gazed a pair of angelic eyes, but this time, they were everything but out of place. In them reflected all but darkness and hatred.

I swear, I even saw the shape of his wings.

I soon realized that the feeling of warmth came from him, not from the quilts or the fresh sheets, not from the sun which peeked in through the glass windows nor the smell of morning, but from him.

It all came from Tsuruga Ren.


	2. Mirror

First off, thank you for your reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them.

Now, to adress alphaomega1st's critic, the LME(yes, that's where she was) and the Ren part were separated by a few empty lines in my word file but it changed when I uploaded it, I guess, so that's why it all seems strange. Sorry about that.

As for momoirousagichan's comment, I must say that this is sort of my writing style. It may be unusual since I don't really describe a lot, but it is what it is. You are welcome to dislike it. J

For lilac09: Read on and you will understand. I can see that the non separated lines spread a great deal of confusion. Sorry once again for that.

Also, yes, I love to confuse people and I discover things bit by bit, I just enjoy doing it so much and I don't believe I could write any other way. Hope you enjoy this new chapter :D (also, it's pre-recovering Kyoko, which means she pretty much still hates the world) Thanks again for all your comments and critics, and keep them coming.

________________________________________________________________

After that everything played out rather quickly.

He sat up and stared at me while smiling like some perverted old man for what seemed like forever, after that his phone rang and he stood up, answering it somewhere in the small hallway which led away from the room, past the giant dent in the gentle blue wall. Not long after that, he mumbled something about Nano-san clearing the maid, or was it that the maid called Nano-san who was cleaning my schedule? Somewhere in the mids of my confusion, he kissed the top of my head, grabbed his keys off the coffee table and while putting on his jacket, left the apartment. I even heard him shout some sort of a greeting before the sound of doors closing disrupted the already disrupted peace. Not that it makes any sense.

I, however, had absolutely nothing to say or think, or even less shout, I was at my limit. Sure, I had little daemons and a literally killing aura, but I've never woken up in a strange apartment, let alone the apartment of my enemy, and by some sick twist of fate, became his love toy.

_How the hell..._ In that moment I sort of remembered my nausea at LME and came to the conclusion that he found me unconscious, smuggled me past the 100 people who are usually walking about the company in the morning, somehow stuffed me in his car without anyone noticing that he could hardly have my consent for that, and drove off without getting scolded for missing his morning shooting at 7...

„WHAT?" And that was the moment when I sort of glanced at the clock on the wall.

„Impossible. I woke up at 5," I counted on my fingers „ate breakfast, got dressed and left the In by 5:30," I added that by holding another finger „came to LME by 6," Then I remembered Tsuruga Ren's comment and sighed; hardly the moment I'd want to remember him „make that 6:15, so when I fainted it couldn't have been more than 6:25....so why does that clock say it's 6:30? Is it broken or...does he have some sort of magical powers?" My eyes lightened up instantly.

„Yes! That must be it! He can't be human, I mean, who else is capable of fooling so many people with just a few smiles and sweet words. Yes, that is the answ-„ I pulled off the quilt that was covering my legs and found yet another puzzling aspect of the whole already complicated series of events.

„Can his super powers effect growth as well?" And it wasn't just my legs.

I pulled the quilt back over my legs and fell back on the bed, pulling the quilt over my head as well. I didn't understand what was going on.

Then a phone rang.

I sat up again, looking around the apartment. There were no walls, only for the bathroom, and, of course, the entrance door.

I stood up, although hesitating, and started to wander around the apartment. The first thing I noticed were the windows ; beautiful, like jewels, stretching from the floor all the way to the ceiling, practically pulling the light from the outside into the apartment.

The phone was still ringing.

I climbed down a miniature set of steps which divided the bedroom and the living room. There were some magazines on the shelves along the way, the rest were books and vases filled with all sorts of flowers. I recognized a few.

The phone was close.

I glanced over to my right and only then noticed the kitchen. It was pulled in a bit, divided from the living room only by a single step. Something told me that was the place to look.

„Spices." I said when I opened the first, and the smallest, cupboard. „Cups and glasses, bowls and plates, more spices, cup ramen and rice..." There was only one cupboard left. „and phone!" I shouted, loud enough to scare myself, and grabbed the phone which was hidden behind plastic plates and cups.

It was still ringing.

„I wonder who's that persistent..." I turned the phone around, as it was upside down, and pressed the button.

„Hello?"

„It took you a while, you're slipping." Then a laugh. „How are you feeling? I told Nano-san to clear your schedule today so it's all taken care of, and the maid won't be coming today, she's cleaning Nano-san's apartment." Another laugh. „What is it? You're offly quiet today. Is there something wrong?"

I hung up.

„What is going on?" I let my hand drop and took another look at the apartment. Nothing was familiar, yet everything was telling me it should be.

Then, to make everything better, the phone started ringing again. What was I to do? I had no idea what was going on, where I was, why was Tsuruga Ren being nice to me, why did he kiss me, why are we living together and most importantly, who am I?

I ignored the phone, leaving it on the counter, ringing and buzzing and dancing and turning, doing whatever it was supposed to do. But what was I supposed to do?

I was confused but not afraid. Why was that?

I slowly examined the rest of the apartment, stopping to admire the view every once in a while, and ended up in the bathroom – the only room in the apartment that was blessed with doors.

There were two toothbrushes, both blue. _Isn't one supposed to be pink or some other girlish color? _

I continued to dig, and the fact that I was living there for quite some time, and willingly at that, was becoming more and more evident the deeper I dug.

I refused to believe that I would ever live with a man, let alone Tsuruga Ren whom I hated.

In the end of my digging, there was only one thing left to search through – the cabinet above the sink.

I opened it using all of my force, and almost broke into pieces, but it stayed whole. I wish I could say I did too.

I was facing a mirror, not an unusual situation for a 16 year old girl to be staring at a mirror, but the problem was not who was staring at it, it was who was staring back.

At me, from the other side of a square mirror that still had traces of steam on it, stared a woman who I never saw before.

„What is going on?!"


End file.
